Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Masturful Mirage
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: The members of Fortuna Office go to WCD to film for a TV show, which is when not only Nikki, Brandon, and Jewel discover they're Mirage Masters, but Aversa has possessed MacKenzie, and they have to fight to get her back! (This story won't be updated for a while, until I finish my current story)
1. Chapter 1

Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Masterful Mirage

Friday October 2nd

In my room 11:51

First of all, I must a apologize for MacKenzie ending the last story, I told her not to, and she did it anyways, secondly, I can't tell if my life is real, or just one big insane dream, because you would not believe what has happened this week, it all started on Monday (Go figure)...

Monday September 28th

At my locker 7:38

I was playing Pokemon Go on my phone (Fucking Rattata, Pidgey, and those damned Party Wieners everywhere!), when I got a text from my friend Jessica:

Jessica: Hey Nikki

Nikki: Hey Jess, what's up?

Jessica: R u at school today?

Nikki: Yeah, y?

Jessica: Principal Winston wante in his office if u were here.

Nikki: Do u know y he wants 2 c me?

Jessica: I think he wants u 2 show more people around the school.

Nikki: Ok, OMW, and BTW, couldn't you have told me this in person?

Jessica: Srry, just did my nails, won't be dry for 12 minutes.

Nikki: Oh, well have a g8 day :D!

Jessica: U 2!

I've got to show more people around the school, first a Dragonite runs away, now this, just my fucking luck :(! I walked over to the office, and went inside Principal Winston's office, however he was the only one in there.

"Principal Winston, where are the people I have to show around the school?" I asked. "Yeah, about that Miss Maxwell, it seems as if our school has been picked as a filming location for a TV show known as Dandelion in Love, and so the members of a group from a place know as Fortuna Office are going to be here for a while, however, most of them won't be here until later in the day." He informed me. "Alright, one, why'd you pick me to show the people around, second, who are they?" "Well you did a great job with Haruhi and her friends, I figured you'd do the same for these people." "Now I'm not trying to sound rude, but can't you show them around?" "I want to, but I'm very busy, the school mascot Larry the Lizard passed away last night, so now I have to run to PetSmart and buy a new Anole for the school." "Sorry for the loss, anyways, where are the people?" "The person went to get something out of her car, she should be back any minute..." That's when a woman carrying about 3 cases of beer walked into the office. She appeared to be in her late 20s, had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue and white button shirt and red glasses.

"Sorry I took so long Boris, these were stuck in my van!" She said. "Um, is this the person I was suppose to show around?" I asked. "Yes, this is Ms Maiko, she's the president of Fortuna Entertainment, Maiko, this is Nikki Maxwell, one of my top students, I've asked her to show you around the school." "Very nice to meet you Ms Maiko." "Same for you Nikki, and you can just call me Maiko if you wish." "Ok, I guess I've got to show you around the school today, but I can't right now, I've got to get to homeroom!" "Oh don't worry about that Miss Maxwell, I've already informed all your teachers you won't be in for morning classes, so really, you don't have any classes until after lunch." "Ok, sounds fair, so let's go get started on the tour." "Hold on, let me have one more beer, then I'll go!" "Maiko, I've told you already, alcohol is prohibited on school grounds!" "And I told you I can't work unless I'm buzzed, so I need to have 2 or 3, then we can work!" "Fine, but if I see any kids with beer, you'll be in trouble!" "What kind of trouble, will I get a punishment?" "Damnit! Don't tell me you're also a sex craver like Jewel!" "I'm just joking, I promise you, I've got no sexual interest in you right now!" "That's good to hear, anyways, I've got to go to my meeting in 2 minutes, so I must be leaving." "Ok, we'll be going too." "Nikki, make sure Maiko doesn't overdue it on the beers or give some to any of the students!" "You can count on me sir!" "Alright, I trust you, see you later." Principal Winston the left the office, while me and Maiko did the same.

"I guess I can't have any more beers?" She asked me. "Huh? Oh no, drink as many as you want, I'm not stopping you!" I told her. "I can tell we're going to be great friends, but just out of curiosity, have you ever had alcohol before?" "I admit, I had about 9 beers in one night before." "We're so going to be friends!" "Yeah, you seem really cool, I have 3 questions for you though, one, what is Fortuna Entertainment, two, is anyone else from there coming, three, I'm just curious as well, but do you have a boyfriend or husband?" "To answer your three questions; Fortuna Entertainment is like a business group, we've got singers, actors, models, you name it, we have it, as for your last 2 questions, most of the people are going, I think Touma is the only one not going, since he got a job working part time at a DTV Show, oh and Ayaha, she fractured her ribcage while trying to show off to this cute guy, and is in the hospital, and no, I'm currently still single." "Bullshit! A sexy woman in her 20s like you should have guys lined up around the building just to see you!" "20?! Do you take sexual interest in me or something?" "Wh-what?! What made you think that?" "Don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually 33." "No fucking way, you're too young looking to be 33, what's your secret?" "I've been drinking at least 3 bottles of beer a day, and masturbating twice a day, but to be honest, you're the first person outside of Fortuna to think I'm young." "Really?" "I'm serious." "I bet one of my friends would think you're young, hold up, let me go get my man, I'll be right back!" I ran down the hall to find Brandon, it was only around 7:45, he normally gets to school at this time, and sure enough, he was at his locker.

"Hey babe, have you heard the news?" I asked him. "You mean the fact that starting today, our school is being used as a film location for Dandelion in Love, a famous TV show in Japan?" "Yeah, but also, Principal Winston asked me to show the owner of Fortuna Office around the school, plus I can skip all of my morning classes!" "Lucky, I'd do anything to be allowed to skip my morning classes!" "Anyways, I wanted you to meet her!" "Meet who?" I didn't answer his question, but instead dragged him back to where Maiko was waiting.

"Sorry I took a while Maiko, but this is my boyfriend Brandon." "Nice to meet you, I've got to say, you're lucky to have a girl like Nikki as your girlfriend!" Brandon didn't reply, as he was too busy staring in awe at Maiko's body, which sort of ticked me off. "Brandon, don't stare at her body, you don't know how old she is!" I hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch, well she can't be that old, maybe about 24, there's only a 7 year difference!" "Um, is your boyfriend hitting on me?" "What, are you not 24?" "I'm 33." "Seriously?! Excuse my language, but how can a girl with a sexy body like you be 33?!" "I would tell you, but I know you'll make Nikki do the trick." "You've got a point, anyways, I've got to get ready for the day, see you at lunch Nikki!" Brandon then headed off, leaving me and Maiko alone again.

"Anyways, shall I start the tour of the school now?" I asked. "Only if I can keep drinking!" "You got it, now come on, I'll show you the whole school so you know where everything is!" Now I would tell you about the tour, but it would extend this story by like 2k words, so I'll save you the time and skip you straight to when we had lunch, because I like you guys a lot (Don't take that the wrong way, I meant I like you as a friend, besides, I'm in a relationship.)

Cafeteria 12:00

I had just finished giving Maiko the tour of our school, and just in time for lunch too! So we walked into the cafeteria, but before I could show here where I sit and introduce her to my other friends, her phone went off (The ringtone was some Japanese song, don't know the name).

"Sorry Nikki, Itsuki's calling me, I've got to take this." She told me, while walking back outside. I thought to myself

'Itsuki? Is that Maiko's boyfriend? Nah, she told me she's single, so then who can that be?' After a minute, she came back into the cafeteria. "So, just got done talking to your boyfriend?" I teased. "Huh? Itsuki is not my boyfriend, he's just one of my tops guys at Fortuna Office, he said he just arrived with Tsubasa and Kiria in Westchester, and they'll be here in 3 minutes." "One, who are Tsubasa and Kiria, and second, what was your ringtone, it sounded pretty catchy!" "They're both semi famous singers in Japan, and my ringtone was Reincarnation, which was Kiria's top song for almost 3 years!" "Cool, a celebrity coming to our school!" "You know, you could help us out on the movie set, then we can hang out more, I can tell everyone at Fortuna is going to like you!" "That'd be awesome, I'm best at artwork and singing, I have the lead role in my band, Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet, not to mention my man is good at photography!" "No way, you're THAT Nikki Maxwell!" "Yep." "I speak for everyone at Fortuna Office, when I say we love your song, I know this might sound weird, but can I have your autograph?" "Sure, haven't given any autographs since I went to that ski resort, I'll just grab a pen and paper, I'll be right back." "No need to, I actually have a copy of Kiria's Reincarnation CD, you think you can sign that?" "I guess so, it's a little odd you want me to sign another artists CD, but it's fine." "And I don't mean to sound like a burden, but could you write "Always let your inner dork shine through"?" "No problem, I'll do it!" Maiko gave me the CD and a pen, and I signed it, before giving it back to her.

"Thanks Nikki, Itsuki is going to be so jealous when I tell him I got your autograph!" "Speaking of that guy, hasn't it been 3 minutes, they should be here by now." "You're right, let's go to the office, I told Itsuki and the others I'd meet them in there!" Before I could reply, Maiko dragged me off to the front office, which when we got there, 3 people were waiting. There was only one guy (Who I assumed was Itsuki), he appeared to be around 18, has blue hair, silver eyes, and wore a dark blue hoodie with argyle patterns on a single side. There were also 2 girls with him; the first one appeared around the same age as Itsuki, she had Aqua blue hair and eyes, and wore a pink button shirt and white skirt, the other girl appeared to be a few years older, had green hair and eyes, and wore a green sweater, red skirt, and torn black socks.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend, Nikki Maxwell, the lead singer of Dorks Rule and Dork On!" She told them. "No way, you're THE Nikki Maxwell?! It's so cool to meet you in person, I'm..." "Let me guess, Itsuki?" "I suppose Ms Maiko told you about me already?" "Yeah, she also told me that Tsubasa and Kiria were coming as well, and I take it these 2 are them?" "Yep, the one with aqua hair is Tsubasa, and the one with green hair is Kiria." "Nice to meet you all, and by the way, Maiko showed me..." "Hold on, how come you get to call her Maiko?!" "Because she's my friend Itsuki." "Oh, so are we all of a sudden not friends?" "No, I never said we weren't friends, maybe we aren't friends with benefits, but still, it is proper for an employee to refer their boss to mr or ms." "Ok, sorry for interrupting you Nikki." "It's cool, as I was saying, Maiko showed me Reincarnation, and I've got to say, that's one great song, even though I couldn't understand a word Kiria was singing, I still loved it!" "Thanks Nikki, I like your song as well, it reminds me of my former dorky past that has been replaced with my new cooler self." "So I guess you're the only singer of the group?" "Offensive much, I'm a singer too you know!" "You sing Tsubasa?" "Yeah, let her listen to my hit song Ms Maiko!" "Ok, why not." She got her phone out again and played another Japanese song, it wasn't as catchy as Reincarnation, but I still liked it.

"That was my hit song, it's called Fly: You're my Wind, what'd you think of it?" Tsubasa asked as soon as the song ended. "I'll be honest, I liked the song, it was pretty catchy, I might have to buy that for my IPod!" "I hate to interrupt this convo, but did you guys bring the filming equipment for the show?" Maiko asked. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you on the phone, but Ellie is bringing the stuff tomorrow." "So is everyone else coming tomorrow too?" "No, just Ellie, Mamori, and Yashiro, Barry had to pre order some action figure for Dia Witch and won't be here until Wednesday." "Damn, so there's nothing to do today, no wait, I just had an idea! Nikki, you think I can borrow your boyfriend for a bit?" "What for?" "I'll be honest, I want to fuck him." "W-what?! Can't you just fuck Itsuki instead?!" "I would, but all the girls at Fortuna would be after my head!" "They've all got a crush on him?" "Even Mamori, and she's 7 years younger than him." "First off, who's that, second, she's 11?" "Mamori is the host of a show called "Microwaving with Mamorin", not to mention a minor singer, and yes, she is 11 and goes to 5th grade, but I convinced Boris to let her stay in the 8th grade classes until we're done filming, along with Itsuki and Tsubasa." "No way, I'm in 8th grade!" "You think when she comes tomorrow, you can show her the ropes too?" "Sure thing, but anyways, to answer your question from before, you can have sex with my man, but only if I get something in return." "What are you talking about?" "Normally, when Brandon has sex with another girl, and he lets me know beforehand, I get to fuck one of his friends to make up for it." "I get it, in that case, Tsubasa is all yours!" "W-W-WHAT?!" "You heard me right, you're going to have sex with Nikki!" "But she's a girl, and I don't think she's a lesbian!" "I'm actually bi, so I'm ok with boys and girls." "Ok, but I'M not bi, and I refuse to do that!" "Fine, I guess I'll just post that video of you masturbating to Itsuki's picture on PornHub." "The video of what?!" "Yeah, she has a picture of you, that she masturbates to, I have video proof, let me show you..." "NO! Fine, I'll have sex with Nikki!" "That's the spirit Tsubasa, now if you need me, I'll be looking for Brandon, but just curious, where's a good place where we can fuck in private?" "I'd say the janitors closet, sometimes me and my friends go in there to fuck, plus I heard they cleaned it up a bit, so it's a lot more cleaner and there's more room now!" "Good idea, I'll go get Brandon now, see you later, and make sure Tsubasa doesn't chicken out of the sex!" Maiko left the room. "Ok, well I guess I'm going to have sex with a girl I just met, let's go to the Sex Ed classroom, only Jewel is there, and she wouldn't mind if we used her room!" "Alright, let's go." However, before we could leave, we were stopped by Kiria.

"Hold on, you think you can make that a threesome?" She asked. "HUH?! Kiria? You want to have lesbian sex with me?! I have no clue whether I should be embarrassed or flattered!" Tsubasa began to panic. "Does she always panic, or is this the first time?" "Nah, she does it quite often, when the two of us worked on a duo song, she literally fainted standing up!" "Why would she do that?" "She's a really huge fan of my work, so I guess singing a duo song with me is like heaven for her!" "Oh, so I guess the fact she's going to see you naked made her panic, but just curious, are you a lesbian that you decided to join in right away?" "No, I'm bi like you, I like boys and girls, but I mainly crush on Itsuki, however if it doesn't work out, I can always move onto Yashiro." "Who?" "He's a famous singer and actor in Japan, you'll get to see him tomorrow, but just a heads up, he acts a little odd, and he refers to everyone by their last name, so he's going to call you Maxwell, which I just realized is a coffee brand." "For fucks sake, you had to make that joke?" "Sorry, didn't know you were sensitive about that." "It's fine, anyways, let's grab Tsubasa and get to the Sex Ed room before class starts!" The two of us left the room after that, dragging the still shocked Tsubasa, anyways, I'm getting a bit bored telling the story, so I'll let my man take over next, see ya :)!

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short. Also, I won't be able to update this story for a few months. Now I know what you're saying, "But why?", the reason is because I sent a request for the Tokyo Mirage catagory a few weeks ago, and it was just approved today, but they suggested I publish the story so the Tokyo Mirage category can be discovered, so I put in the first 2 chapters. This story will not be updated until I finish my Haruhi Suzumiya crossover, and publish Hot Hookup, so it can take anywhere between 1-3 months, depending on how many reviews you send me on the current crossover (I need 2).


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon's POV

Cafeteria 12:10

Wha-I get a chapter this early on? Jesus, I never get a break, anyways, I was eating lunch and table 9 with the regular group and surprisingly, everyone is here, except for Nikki. (Also just a FYI, MacKenzie, Sasha, and Patrick all sit here now, it's surprisingly the 3rd most crowded table, right behind the jocks and table 3, which is literally just a Pokemon Go spawn point for rare stuff, I caught Nidoking there once!)

"Hey, have any of you heard from Nikki, I haven't seen her since this morning." I asked. "I have, she's been showing around that hot woman around the school." Jessica told me. "Oh yeah, I forgot she was showing Maiko around the school, but you think they'd be done by now, I mean how big is..." I was cut off by Patrick blurting out

"Whoa, MILF alert, ten o clock!", followed by MacKenzie saying "Pat, you can't be looking at older woman now that you're in a relationship." "Ah shit..." However, the MILF he was talking about was Maiko, I admit she is pretty sexy, luckily since Nikki isn't in here, I can stare at Maiko's body all I want (I noticed Marcus, Theo, and Max were all admiring her body as well, but Chloe, Zoey, and Marcy hit them in the head so they'd stop.

"Hey Brandon, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" She asked. "What about?" "Nikki is busy right now, and she asked me to tell you something in private, as it would be awkward and embarrassing if we talked about it in the open." "I don't want to embarrass my girlfriend, so let's go." Before I could get up, Maiko had dragged me out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

"So what was it Nikki wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "She told me to tell you it was ok if you fucked me!" Holy crap, Maiko is going to fuck me, and Nikki is allowing it, this has got to be a dream, someone pinch me! "No way she said that!" I was surprised. "She actually said you can fuck me, but in return, she's fucking Tsubasa." "Who?" "One of the Fortuna Office workers, I'll introduce you to her after we fuck!" "Alright, well let's go to the janito-" Maiko began to drag me through the halls before I could finish. (I mean she literally dragged me all the way to the janitors closet!) As soon as I closed the door, Maiko wasted no time at all, as she immediately shoved her hand down my pants!

"Hold on, can you strip the both of us first, if you just jump into it like that, I might cum in my pants!" I told her. "Oops, sorry Brandon, that was the beer causing me to do that!" She replied. "Hold up, are you drunk?" "Only a little." "So is this one of those one night stand things?" "No way, I'm fully aware of what I'm doing!" "Ok, then continue with the sex!" Maiko then pulled down my pants, and took off her clothes at the same time, leaving her fully naked.

"Holy shit, I have to say, your body is way better than Nikki's!" I stared I awe at her. "Thanks, and I'll be totally honest, your cock is the best I've seen in a while, but the real question is, can you last long?" She put my cock in her mouth and began to start sucking on it, which I can tell she's done many times before. I figured I'd return the favor by rubbing her pussy, which caused her to moan in pleasure. After about 2 minutes, I felt like I was going to cum, which is when Maiko suddenly stopped.

"Shit, why'd you stop, I was about to blow my load in your mouth!" I whined. "I know, I felt your cock throbbing a lot, so I stopped, I figured you can cum in a better place!" She pushed me against the wall and slid my cock inside of her pussy. "Wait a second, what if I get you pregnant?!" I freaked out a bit. "Relax Brandon, I've had surgery, so I can't get pregnant, so cum in me all you like!" Maiko began to slowly move, which felt really good (I'll be honest, she's way better than Nikki at fucking, but don't tell her I said that or she'll prove it to me by fucking me in the halls!) This continued for about 2 minutes before I released my load inside of her, which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"Holy shit, I can see why Nikki loves you now, you're amazing at sex!" Maiko told me. "Really? I've barely been doing it for 5 months, first time I had sex was in May!" "I've been doing it for 12 years now, so I've learned a few tricks." "Yeah, I could tell, anyways, let's go back to the cafeteria so I can introduce you to all my friends!" "Sounds like a plan!" We both got our clothes back on and left the closet, speaking of which, I wonder why the janitor had never caught anyone in here, weird...

Back to Nikki

Sex Ed Classroom 12:10

You think it would have been easy to get here, but it wasn't, Kiria and I had to drag Tsubasa all the way here (She's STILL frozen in shock!)

"Ok, this is the class where we have Sex Ed, I've just got to make sure Jewel isn't having sex with one of the students first." I said. "I take it Jewel is one of those super sexy teachers that likes to bang the students?" Kiria asked me. "Yeah, she also has sex with the girl as..." "I HAVE TO FUCK KIRIA?!" "Good to see you're finally back with us Tsubasa." "B-b-but if I have sex with Kiria, I'll never be able to look at her the same way again!" "That would make 2 people then?" "What are you talking about?" "You gave Itsuki a blowjob last week." "HUH?! How'd you find out I even did that?!" "I actually didn't, you just told me." "FUCK! Alright, I did suck his cock, but he wanted to see what it was like!" "You don't have to hog the man for yourself..." I began to ignore those two, and walked into the classroom, and for once, Jewel isn't having sex, she's instead practicing her blowjob skills on her Dildana (If you don't remember, that's her trademark weapon, a katana with a dildo taped at the end.)

"Nikki? I wasn't expecting anyone to come now, I suppose your lunch wasn't enough to fill you up?" She asked in a flirty voice. "I actually need to borrow this room again." "What for?" "You see, Maiko, the president of Fortuna, which is the company filming the TV show decided to have sex with my man, so in return, I'm having a threesome with Tsubasa and Kiria!" "No way, you don't know those two!" "Yeah, they're right out here, I'll prove it!" I walked over to the door and dragged them inside. "See Jewel, told you I knew them!" I smirked. "OMG, hi you two, I'm Jewel Maddison, and I'm a huge fan of your songs! I know you're about to have a threesome with Nikki, so I'll make this quick, but is it ok if I get an autograph from you two?" "Yeah, I'll do it, what about you Tsubasa?" "Sure, why not?" "Hold on, this might be a little bizarre, but do you think you can sign my spare Dildana?" Jewel grabbed another one from behind her desk. "What is that?" "I call it the Dildana, it's part katana, part dildo!" "Odd, but cool, I suppose we can sign it, it's not the weirdest thing I was asked to sign, one time a guy tried to get me to sign his cock!" "Damn perverts, I hate them so much!" Tsubasa complained. "You think that's perverted, a few days before we left, I noticed Touma was trying some of his pickup lines on Mamori!" "No fucking way, she's 11 years old, was she annoyed?" "No, believe it or not, she was blushing!" "Did you do anything about it?" "Yeah, I dragged him into the Bloom Palace and made Tharja freeze him so I could tell him to cool his game!" "Tharja? I guess there's another girl coming here?" "Oh...shit. I just mentioned my Mirage, and the Bloom Palace...did I say shit already?" "Was that a secret?" "Yeah, Maiko told us if we accidentally mention our Mirages or Bloom Palace to anyone outside of Fortuna Office, we'd have to tell them everything, and make sure they don't tell anyone else." "Wait a second, are you going to kill us?" "Not on my watch Nikki, she'll have to fight me first!" Jewel picked up her Dildana and began to wildly flail it around. "No way, we've never killed anyone, we make them vow." "Oops, sorry for overreacting!" "It's fine, anyways, since Nikki, Tsubasa, and I are about to have sex, we can talk about this after school." "Ok, well thanks for the autograph, if you need me, I'll be in the halls, masturbating." Jewel left the room, leaving us alone at last, so I said

"Ok, now that we have the room, let's get started!" "Hold on, is Jewel going to be masturbating to us?" Tsubasa asked. "What else is new with her, she always masturbates when 2 people have sex!" "I don't want to fuck knowing that..." She was suddenly cut off by Kiria pulling her into a make out session (Best thing I could think of besides "Make out sesh") and shoving her hand down her skirt, which surprised the both of us.

"Damn, Kiria's getting kinky already, don't leave me out of this!" I said, while I took off everything excluding my bra and panties, which is when Kiria took Tsubasa's hand and shoved it down my panties, OMG I could feel the poor girl shacking in fear! "Shit, are you scared or something?!" I asked. "No, it's just I'm making out with Kiria, I don't know how to react to that!" She replied. "Well if you don't know how to react to that, I doubt you're ready for this!" Kiria took off all her clothing, then stripped down Tsubasa and continued to make out with her. I just stared in amazement of their beautiful naked bodies, they made mine look like a hairless Harambe (And before anyone asks, no I will not have my "Dick out for Harambe", I'm not gay, and I'm sure he wasn't either.) Seeing the 2 girls making out naked was way to hot for me not to join, so I began to eat out Kiria's pussy, while I rubbed on Tsubasa's, which caused them to moan between kisses.

"Oh shit, you're going really good Nikki, keep this up I might-" Kiria was unable to finish her sentence, as both her and Tsubasa had an orgasm that drenched me in cum! "OMG, you whores covered me in your cum, now clean me off!" I commanded. "Sounds kinky, why not?" The two of them began to clean off my entire body, which of course as usual, caused me to climax and have an orgasm as well!

"Damn Nikki, do you always cum this easy?" Kiria teased. "No, you were just really good!" I replied. "Well to be honest, this wasn't my first time with another girl, I once had a orgy with the girls from Emotional K.E.Y!" "Sounds kinky, speaking of that, Tsubasa has to tell my friends the time she blew Itsuki at lunch tomorrow!" "Wh-what?!" "Don't worry, it's a tradition, everyday one of my friends tells everyone a story, it's really fun!" "Ok, I guess I can, but lunch? That's when Ellie and Mamori come to the school, then they'll hear the story and try to murder me!" "They'll understand, anyways, didn't you guys have to tell me and Jewel about these Mirage things?" "Right, meet back here at 3:00, we'll tell you everything you need to know." "3:00? That's no good, I've got a date with Brandon after school!" "In that case, you can bring him too, anyways, could you tell Jewel that we have to meet back here, I'd tell her myself, but I need to rest for a minute." "I understand, that sex wore me out too, but I'll do that right now, bye you two, see you after school!" I got dressed and went out into the hall where (no surprise) Jewel was masturbating with her Dildana.

"Nikki, that threesome was one of the best I've seen this year!" She said. "Kiria told me to tell you to meet here at 3:00." "Ok, I've got no fuck plans today, so I suppose I can show up!" "Ok, well, see you later!" I then ran off back to lunch (I was a bit curious to see how Brandon and Maiko did in sex ;)).

At my locker 2:55

I was just about to go and head off to Jewel's classroom, when I was stopped by my man Brandon.

"Hey Nikki, you ready for our date?" He asked me. "Actually, Kiria asked me if I could meet her in Jewel's classroom to talk about something important..." "It's totally fine, I can reschedule for next week!" "No, don't! It'll only take about 5 minutes, and she said you can come too!" "Ok, I'll go, but if it's something to do with sex, I can't, Maiko is REALLY good at it, and I can't even fap until tomorrow!" So we both went to the classroom and waited outside for Kiria to show up. However, after 10 minutes passed, no sign of her.

"You think she's inside the class already?" Brandon asked me. "Maybe, I'll check." I opened the door, and sure enough, she was there, along with Tsubasa and Jewel, and I'll be totally honest with what they were doing, Jewel was fucking Tsubasa with one of her Dildanas, while Kiria was making out with her. I quickly closed the door and said "N-n-nope! No sign of them! They aren't fucking at all, I'm going home now!" Before I could run off to the toilet and vomit (I had some of the lasagna from the cafeteria, and that sex wasn't helping it sit at all :( ) Brandon grabbed me by the arm, and opened the door, only to get a nose bleed from the sex!

"Oh, you two are early." Jewel was obviously a bit embarrassed by this. "Yeah, should have knocked." I replied. "Sorry you guys had to see this, I guess Jewel got a bit horny, and she began to tease Tsubasa with her Dildana, which got me horny as well." Kiria told us. "I can't help it, horniness runs in the family!" "Um, can you please tell us why you've called me and Nikki here, you know we're suppose to be on a date right now!" "Ok, in that case, you guys can come out now." All of a sudden, 3 people appeared out of thin air. The first was a guy, looked to be in his mid 30s, wore mostly black, silver, and gold clothing, held a long silver sword, and had silver hair and one glowing blue eye, the second one was a girl, looking to be about the same age, she wore mostly gold, silver, and red skintight armor, held a silver and gold Lance, and had blue hair and a gold mask protecting her eyes, and the third one, another girl appeared to be slightly older than the others, she wore a dark purple and gold top, light purple stockings, gold heels, and had black hair with a black mask covering most of her face. "Wat?" That was all that Brandon, Jewel, I could say. "Guys, these are Mirages, the guy is Chrom, he's Itsuki's Mirage, the blue haired one is Caeda, she is Tsubasa's Mirage, and this one is Tharja, she's my Mirage, guys, these are my new friends; Nikki, Brandon, and Jewel." Kiria told us. "They're pretty cool, so I guess they're identical to Personas?" Brandon asked. "We are, however unlike Shadows and Personas, we obtain the ability to speak." Chrom told him. "So what is it you do?" I asked. "You see, everyone has something inside of them called Performa, and in certain people, it's stronger than others, and those people can obtain Mirages. People with Mirages can go into another world know as an Idolasphere, which is where evil Mirages live, and they're also one of the only two places where Normal Mirages can appear in physical form as you can see here." "Hold on, how can we see you then?" "I wish I could answer that, but thanks to Caeda here, I forgot the reason we could show up in this one location in Westchester!" "Hold on, what did I do?!" She asked. "How can you not remember, you were trying to give me a blowjob while I was trying to figure out the answer!" "Actually Chrom, that was me, I used my magic to disguise myself as Caeda and I tried to suck you!" Tharja confessed. "Oh, my bad. Sorry Caeda, didn't mean to accuse yo-oh shit! I just remembered the answer to Nikki's question! The reason we can show up here is because this town is one huge Idolasphere believe it or not, however the power is so powerful in this one spot, Mirages such as myself can show up!" "You know Chrom, it's so strong, I think Tiki can actually show up here!" "No way, that would make this place as strong as the Bloom Palace!" "Caeda's right Chrom, it's really strong here, but I'm also sensing some strong Performa here as well." "You don't think those 3 could be Mirage Masters, could they?" "I don't know, the only one who can confirm this is Tiki, and since the Performa is so powerful here, she can show up in her physical form!" "I'll go call her and tell her to get on a plane ASAP!" Chrom quickly vanished, leaving Caeda and Tharja behind.

"So, where do you guys go when you disappear?" Jewel asked. "Good question, truth is, we actually stay with our masters all the time, however, we are invisible, but we can still see everyone!" Caeda replied. "Does that mean..." "Yeah, we saw you all fucking, I must say, Nikki has got one good body." Tharja replied, and all I could do was blush. "Also, Chrom forgot to say this, but you and Brandon both have really strong Performa, it might possibly be powerful enough for you two to obtain your own Mirages." "That's so cool, although I do have two questions, can anyone else here get one, and how do we get it?" "There is one other person in this school, I think her name is MacKenzie..." "Oh sure, she gets one, and I don't!" "Actually, you can get one Jewel, but I don't think it's safe." "Why not, I wouldn't kill it with my Dildana!" "That's not it, it's just you're so sex craving, and your Mirage is based off your personality, and so you'd have a sex craving Mirage, not that I wouldn't mind being fucked, I'd actually welcome it..." "That's enough Tharja." Kiria cut her off. "What? Like you haven't had sex before?" "I have, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that!" "Yeah, you're just embarrassed to talk about the time you had a threesome with Tsubasa and Touma, Caeda was there too, she can back me up on this!" "Yeah, I remember that, it was right after the "Give Me" performance, they got extremely horny and..." "CAN IT!" Tsubasa and Kiria yelled. "Just stating facts, anyways, to answer your other question, there's two ways to get a Mirage, the first is you must be possessed by an evil Mirage and defeat it, however since there's no sign of bad Mirages here, the only other way is to have Tiki perform Carnage Unity on you, then your Mirage will be born." "I know I keep asking too many questions, but who's Tiki?" "She's just..."

"Only the most popular Vocaloid in Japan, right behind Hatsune Miku!" Brandon cut Tharja off. "...Yes, however she is also capable of performing Carnage Unity as well." "Hold on, you do NOT know Tiki!" "We do, Chrom just called her, speaking of which, is she coming here or not?" Chrom finally reappears and answered

"She told me she'll be very happy to come by tomorrow and see everyone." "Good, then she can perform Carnage Unity on Nikki and Brandon tomorrow!" "What? Caeda, tell me what I missed!" "Well Chrom, Tharja found out that Nikki and Brandon have really strong Perfroma, which means that they might be capable of becoming Mirage Masters." "That's great news, hopefully we can get..." "HEY! I thought you said me and MacKenzie could get a Mirage as well!" "One, we have no clue where MacKenzie is, so we have to wait until Wednesday to do so, two, I already told you it's too risky to make a Mirage for you that's not sex craving!" "What's wrong with that, I can handle any type of sex anyone throws at me!" "You know what, FINE! I'll get Tiki to make you a Mirage for you tomorrow as well, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I was about to ask another questions about Tiki, when Brandon cut everyone off by asking

"Are we almost done yet, not to sound rude, but me and Nikki have a date soon!" "Oh right, almost forgot, you two can go now!" Kiria replied. So that's when we finally left the room, looks like I'm off to have some cupcakes with my man (Just with none of MacKenzie's hair in it this time ;)!)

So I have two brief announcements:

1: If this story is well received, I might make a sequel to it, with more Mirages in it

2: Hot Hookup will have to be delayed a bit, I have to rewrite a chapter, as i'm pretty sure it'll be criticized for being awful


End file.
